


La medicina perfecta

by HopeeZ



Category: Naruto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeeZ/pseuds/HopeeZ
Summary: Himawari y su equipo tienen un pequeño percance en una de sus misiones, lo que le da la oportunidad perfecta a Inojin. Claro, con ayuda de su mejor amiga.





	La medicina perfecta

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones: Hiro y Dan son los compañeros de equipo de Himawari. Hana es su mejor amiga. Estos tres personajes fueron creados por mi.
> 
> Edades:
> 
> Generación Bolt: 16 años
> 
> Generación Hima: 14 años

Capítulo único:

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, aún puedo cargarla -Hiro acomodó a Himawari en su espalda para seguir caminando.

-¿Seguro? Tienes el tobillo lastimado.

-Y tú el brazo roto.

-Demonios, ¿cómo fue que nos pasó esto?

-Así son las misiones, Dan.

-Se supone que ésta no sería así.

-Deja de quejarte -la cara de Hiro fue adornada por una mueca de fastidio.

Silencio.

Paz y tranquilidad.

-Siento que me quedo sin fuerzas -Dan comenzó a quejarse provocando que su compañero suspirara.

-Yo también -Hiro sentía como su cuerpo pesaba cada vez más, haciendo más difícil la misión de cargar a Himawari- pero no podemos descansar, Himawari está herida.

-Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla.

Habían ido a una misión sencilla, nada que ninjas de su rango no pudieran hacer.

Eso fue lo que ellos creyeron.

La misión consistía en ir a investigar el terreno en donde se supone habían estado anteriormente ninjas renegados de Suna. Al principio todo había ido bien, habían logrado encontrar pergaminos y objetos que podían ayudar a saber el paradero de los ninjas.

Pero los contratiempos no tardaron en llegar y fueron atacados.

Himawari había salvado a Hiro y Dan de unos kunais con el  _Hakkeshō Kaiten_ , pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, uno de los ninjas le había enterrado una espada en el abdomen, una espada que absorbía chakra. Himawari había caído inconsciente después de eso. Hiro y Dan intentaron escapar, lastimándose en el proceso.

Cuando por fin lograron llegar a la puerta de la aldea, los guardias al ver el estado del equipo 8 se acercaron para poder ayudarlos, a penas cargaron a Himawari, Dan y Hiro se desmayaron.

* * *

-¡HOKAGE-SAMA!

-¿Qué manera de entrar es esa, Moegi? -reclamó molesto Naruto.

-Etto...Hokage-sama, discúlpeme, pero esto es importante.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Himawari volvió de su misión.

-Me alegró -Naruto suspiró aliviado al saber que su pequeño girasol había vuelto a la aldea.

Desde que Bolt y Himawari se convirtieron en ninjas aptos para realizar misiones fuera de la aldea, Naruto quería arrancarse su corto cabello.

Moría de preocupación cuando sus pequeños debían ir de misión.

No podía trabajar (y no, no era una escusa para irse temprano a casa y ser consolado en los brazos de su dulce esposa).

Por eso cada vez que volvían sanos y salvos de sus misiones, Naruto sentía que le volvía el alma al cuerpo.

-Hokage-sama -Moegi hizo una pequeña pausa captando la atención del rubio- Himawari llegó inconsciente a la aldea, está en el hospital -el alivio de Naruto se esfumó tan rápido como vino.

Moegi apenas vio como Naruto salía corriendo de su oficina.

Sí, el alma de Naruto no volvería a su cuerpo por un tiempo.

-Moegi ¿qué le pasa a Naruto, porqué se escapa del trabajo esta vez? -un fastidiado Shikamaru se acercó a la pelinaranja junto a Shikadai que le había llevado el almuerzo a su padre. Era normal ver a Naruto escapar cuando tenía demasiado trabajo.

-Himawari está en el hospital -y al igual que Naruto, Shikadai salió corriendo de la torre del Hokage.

* * *

-Shikadai, qué sorpresa verte por aquí -dijo Inojin al ver entrar a su mejor amigo a la florería.

Desde que Ino comenzó a trabajar con Ibiki y en el hospital, Inojin se hacía cargo de la florería. Cosa que le daba la excusa perfecta para hablar con cierta peliazul sin estar bajo la mirada asesina del hermano de la chica.

-Esto es problemático, pero Himawari está en el hospital.

-¿Qué le pasó? -preguntó Inojin, su expresión era tan serena como siempre, cosa que a su amigo siempre le molestaba.

-No lo sé, Moegi-san dijo que estaba en el hospital.

-¿Quién está en el hospital? -preguntó Hana entrando a la florería Yamanaka -por cierto rubiecito, necesito el encargo de mi mamá.

-Himawari está en el hospital.

-¿¡QUÉ DICES!? ¿¡CÓMO QUE HIMA ESTÁ EN EL HOSPITAL!? -Hana se alarmó olvidándose completamente de su encargo.

Hana y Himawari se habían hecho amigas cuando ambas estaban en la academia, desde entonces son inseparables.

-Eso me dijeron. No hagas esto más problemático, Hana.

-Yo voy al hospital ahora mismo.

-Espera, yo te acompaño -Inojin intentó sacarse el delantal, pero sus dedos parecían no querer cooperar.

-¿Seguro que no estás preocupado? -Shikadai se acercó para ayudar a Inojin con su tarea, mientras una sonrisa burlona se depositaba en su rostro -Tus manos dicen lo que tu cara no expresa.

-Gracias, Shikadai -salieron de la florería par luego cerrarla.

-Tengo que ir donde Bolt primero, si no le aviso de seguro me mata ¿acaso esto puede ser más problemático? Después los alcanzo.

Inojin y Hana asintieron y se dirigieron al hospital.

* * *

Shikadai iba corriendo por las calles de Konoha cuando logró divisar a Bolt junto a Sarada.

-Shikadai-kun ¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó la pelinegra- No es normal verte correr si no hay alguna misión.

-Himawari está en el hospital, al parecer llegó herida de su misión.

-¿¡Qué dijiste!? -Bolt palideció ante lo dicho por su amigo- ¡Mi pobre hermanita-dattebasa! -Sarada y Shikadai a penas vieron cuando el rubio salió corriendo.

Desde que su pequeña hermana había comenzado a realizar misiones, Bolt, al igual que su padre, moría de preocupación.

Bolt estaba dispuesto a matar a cualquiera que le pusiera un dedo encima a su preciada hermana.

-¡BOLT, ESPERA! -gritó Sarada, pero solo fue ignorada por el rubio.

-Hay que ir al hospital -dijo Shikadai para después irse junto a Sarada.

* * *

-¡INO! -Naruto corrió hacia la rubia platinada, quien conversaba tranquilamente con su hijo y Hana.

-Naruto ¿quieres dejar de hacer tanto escándalo? Estás en un hospital.

-¿CÓMO ESTÁ HIMAWARI-DATTEBAYO? -preguntó ignorando lo dicho anteriormente por la rubia.

Ino tan solo suspiró, Naruto jamás cambiaría. Aún recordaba la vez en la que Bolt se había lastimado la pierna en una misión, era solo una pequeña herida, pero Naruto había ido al hospital llorando por su pequeño.

\- Llegó al hospital sin chakra y con una herida en el abdomen, Sakura la está tratando en este momento.

-¿CÓMO ESTÁ MI HERMANITA-DATTEBASA? -Bolt llegó al hospital junto a Sarada y Shikadai.

-Bolt, no seas tan escandaloso, estás en un hospital -Sarada golpeó la cabeza de su compañero.

Ino no pudo evitar reír al mirar a Naruto y Bolt, de tal palo tal astilla.

* * *

-Dan y Hiro ya están bien, solo tienen que descansar -informó Sakura mientras leía unos exámenes- Himawari aún está delicada, no tenía casi nada de chakra al llegar, y su herida era algo profunda, pero ahora está fuera de todo peligro -la ninja médico sonrío mientras se escuchaban suspiros por toda la sala.

-Muchísimas gracias Sakura-san -agradeció Hinata, quien había llegado hace poco para saber de su pequeña y consolar a su esposo.

-No te preocupes Hinata, ahora Hima-chan ya está bien, solo tiene que guardar reposo.

-Mi pequeño girasol ¿cómo fue que te pasó esto-dattebayo?

-Por cierto Naruto, ya puedes volver a tu trabajo, Hima-chan solo tiene que descansar.

-Pero mi niña-dattebayo...

-¡SHANNARO!, ERES EL HOKAGE, ACTÚA COMO TAL-Sakura sacó a patadas a Naruto del hospital ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.

-Etto...Sakura-san -habló Hana- ¿Podemos quedarnos con ellos?

-Por supuesto, Hiro y Dan deberían despertar en cualquier momento - sonrió la pelirosa para luego salir junto a Hinata.

-¿Y ustedes se hacen llamar amigos? - ChouChou entró a la habitación acercándose a Inojin y Shikadai - ¿Por qué no me contaron que estaban acá en el hospital?

-Problemática, cálmate, no es algo que le cuentes a toda la aldea.

-Yo no soy toda la aldea, son mis amigos -le reclamó la Akimichi- sin duda no sabes como tratar a una mujer.

-Eso no va al caso, gorda.

-También me preocupó por tu novia, rubio de pacotilla -se defendió Chouchou ante lo dicho por el Yamanaka, haciendo que Inojin se sonrojara.

-¿Quieren dejar de hacer escándalo? algunos intentan descansar -Hiro fastidiado intentó incorporarse en la cama.

-Hiro-kun ¿cómo te sientes? -preguntó Hana al acercarse para ayudarlo.

-Mal.

-Tan típico de ti, mal genio -Dan abrió los ojos lentamente intentando incorporarse, pero al instante se volvió a recostar- siento que mi cabeza va a explotar.

-Solo tienen que descansar, mamá dijo que pronto estarán bien -informó Sarada.

-¿Cómo está Himawari? -preguntó Dan mirando la cama en donde estaba su amiga.

-Está delicada, pero pronto se pondrá bien -aseguró Hana con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, ahora, ¿qué fue lo que les pasó? -preguntó Shikadai mientras apoyaba en la pared.

-Demasiado complicado de explicar -Dan volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Unos estúpidos ninjas nos atacaron, Himawari nos defendió, le enterraron una espada que absorbía chakra, con Dan intentamos escapar y el resto es historia.

-Ya veo -Sarada suspiró y se acomodó sus lentes, quizá Himawari no estaba tan bien como su madre decía.

* * *

-Bueno, creo que ustedes ya están lo suficientemente bien como para poder irse -Sakura sonrío.

Ya habían pasado unos días desde que el equipo 8 había llegado de su misión. Hiro y Dan ya estaban en perfectas condiciones, pero Himawari seguía inconsciente.

-¿Cuándo despertará Himawari? -Dan miró la cama en donde se encontraba descansando su amiga.

-Debería despertar en cualquier momento -Sakura suspiró e intentó sonreír- estaba bastante mal cuando llegó al hospital, pero ya está estable.

Dan y Hiro se miraron para luego salir de la habitación.

Pasaron las hora y los días.

Una semana.

Himawari no despertaba.

Una semana en donde Hana, Bolt y Hinata iban todos los días a verla.

Una semana en donde Hana iba a informar a Inojin del estado de su amiga.

Una semana en donde Hiro y Dan no pudieron entrenar con tranquilidad.

Una semana en donde Shikamaru tuvo que reforzar la seguridad en la torre del Hokage para evitar que Naruto se escapara del trabajo.

-Permiso -Inojin había llegado con un ramo de girasoles y margaritas a la habitación de Himawari.

-No -Hiro miró con el ceño fruncido al Yamanaka, mientras Hana y Dan tan solo suspiraban en respuesta al mal humor de su amigo.

-Adelante Inojin-kun -Sakura se encontraba revisando unos exámenes- Bueno, los dejó a cargo de Hima-chan -dicho esto Sakura se marchó de la habitación.

-¿Cómo está ella?

Hana suspiró- mucho mejor, Sakura-san dijo que en cualquier momento debería despertar, pero que no hiciéramos mucho ruido, que debe descansar.

-¿Para qué las flores, Yamanaka?- Hiro ignoró a Hana mirando a Inojin con mala cara.

-Las flores dan alegría a los enfermos. Además Hima-chan las ama -Inojin le sonrió con su típica sonrisa falsa.

Hiro chasqueó la lengua, como odiaba esa estúpida sonrisa.

-¿Celoso? -Dan miró divertido a Hiro para ganarse un golpe en la cabeza- ¡AUSH! no era necesario, Hiro.

-Hmn.

-¿Ni siquiera porque estoy delicada dejaran de pelear?- Himawari sonrío levemente.

-HIMA ¿CÓMO TE SIENTES? PENSÉ QUE MORIRÍAS, NO DESPERTABAS, ME PREOCUPE, PENSÉ QUE NO...- Hana se acercó a su amiga llorando a todo pulmón.

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer ruido? Fastidias -Hiro la miró con cara de pocos amigos, a lo que Hana decidió guardar silencio.

-Estoy, estoy bien, no te preocupes, ya desperté, estoy aquí, viva, tranquila, sí? -Himawari colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Hana desordenando el cabello de su amiga.

-Me tenías sumamente preocupada.

-Lo siento, gracias por preocuparte.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -Dan se acercó a su amiga junto a Hiro.

-Bien -les sonrió intentando sentarse en la cama- Duele -se quejó con una mueca de dolor.

-Solo por si no lo recuerdas, te clavaron una espada en el abdomen, ni siquiera intentes levantarte -Dan ayudó a Himawari a recostarse.

-Una pequeña herida no me hará nada.

-¿Pequeña herida? Himawari, te enterraron una puta espada -Hiro miró a su amiga con su típica cara enojada.

-Ow, ¿Hiro-kun estabas preocupado por mí? Qué lindo de tu parte, pero estoy bien, de verdad.

-¿Quién se iba a preocupar por ti? Escandalosa -Hiro miró hacía otro lado ocultando el rojo de sus mejillas, provocando la risa de los presentes.

-Me alegro que estés bien, Hima-chan -Inojin, quien había estado en silencio todo éste tiempo, se acercó a la mesa que había en la habitación para depositar las flores.

-EH!? In-Inojin-kun? -Himawari sintió su rostro arder, mientras le rogaba a todos los dioses que su sonrojo no fuera tan notorio como lo sentía.

-Muy bien, Hiro, Dan, creo que nosotros debemos marcharnos.

-AH?

-Como oyeron, andando, vamos, muévanse -Hana los empujó a todos fuera de la habitación- Hima, querida, que disfrutes del momento -le guiño el ojo a su amiga para luego soltar una carcajada y cerrar la puerta.

Himawari sintió como su cara enrojecer aún más, la mataría cuando saliera del hospital.

Silencio.

Estúpido e incómodo silencio.

Hana estaba muerta.

-Te traje estás flores -Inojin señaló el ramo que había dejado hace unos minutos atrás en la mesa de la habitación- son tus favoritas.

-Ari-Arigato, Inojin-kun, no era necesario -Himawari se golpeó mentalmente por tartamudear.

-¿Segura que estás bien?

-Sí, se-segura.

-Sakura-san dijo que estarías algo adolorida.

-Inojin-kun, gracias por tu pr-preocupación, pero estoy bien.

Silencio.

De verdad mataría a Hana.

-¿Sabes? -Inojin rió divertido- esto es ridículo.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Himawari lo miro confundida.

-Esto, tú y yo, es que...todos lo saben -Inojin al ver el rostro confundido de la peliazul decidió seguir hablando- Ya sabes, llevamos tiempo gustándonos y nunca hemos hecho nada al respecto.

-In-Inojin-kun, ¿tan obvia soy? -Himawari se apenó al saber ya habían descubierto su "secreto".

-No eres la única, yo también soy obvio -confesó Inojin.

-En-Entonces?

Silencio.

Que Hana se diera por muerta.

-Creo que tengo tu medicina perfecta -Inojin se inclinó para atrapar los labios de la peliazul entre los suyos.

Tal vez la muerte de Hana podía esperar.

* * *

-Voy a matarlo- Bolt estaba fuera gracias a Hana que le había prohibido entrar- ¡INOJIN BAKA!, SUELTA A MI HERMANITA-DATTEBASA.

**Author's Note:**

> He de admitir que no me gustó como quedó, aún así, espero lo disfruten.
> 
> Me demoré medio siglo en escribir esto xd, pero bueno.
> 
> Siempre me imaginé a Inojin como una persona directa, ya saben, como Sai. xD
> 
> ¡VIVA EL INOHIMA!
> 
> Paz y amor para todos.
> 
> HopeeZ fuera.


End file.
